In the material processing arts there are known numerous examples of systems which are adapted to process an elongated continuous strip of sheet form material for example, in the metal working arts it is known to process a metallic sheet or strip by continuously feeding the strip to a processing machine which performs any of a variety of operations thereon including but not limited to embossing, stamping, die cutting, and other cutting or forming operations.
In virtually all such operations it is a well known requirement that the strip of sheet for material supplied to the processing machinery, especially i; provided as a continuous strip, must be carefully guided in a predetermined path of travel to the infeed of the processing machinery. Various sorts of feed guides for both strip or sheet form material and for discreet objects are well known. These include most commonly roller or continuous belt type conveyors.
Examples of prior material feed or guide apparatus include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,295 discloses a feed roll arrangement for feeding strip material which contemplates intermittent release of the strip being fed to allow the strip of material to reside under its preferred position if, under the influence of the feed rollers, it has tracked laterally to one side or the other of its preferred feed path. U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,270 discloses a pneumatically operated feed mechanism with cross members which reciprocate longitudinally of a guide frame under the impetus of fluid operated piston and cylinder apparatus to feed stock material to a press. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,225 discloses a roll conveyor apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,963 and 2,981,453 disclose other guide roller apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,464 discloses another pneumatic or fluid operated feed apparatus. Other U.S. patents pertaining to stock feeders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,212 and 2,670,953.
Practitioners of the art have continually sought new and improved apparatus to facilitate stock or material feed especially although not exclusively in production systems requiring continuous high rate stock material feed.